Dee Drabbles
by BlacKat-GrenEys
Summary: So this is where I will be putting all prompts given to me by myladyday, also known as the Prompt Queen. Basically anything goes here, so it ranges from K to M, and from Shanks/Marco to ZoSan, from humor to angst. Also none have been beta, you've been warned. It says complete and every story is, but I will always be adding stuff to this all the time. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**myladyday: Zosan, it's Sanji's birthday and Zoro is willing to do whatever Sanji tells him to**

* * *

Zoro regretted telling Sanji that he was willing to do anything the blond asked him on his birthday, no matter how stupid or bizarre it was. At first it wasn't so bad. They started off as small requests for fetching a glass of water or massaging Sanji's feet. But as the day wore on they began to get, well, weird.

Sanji made Zoro accompany him to the mall were they proceeded to look through the women's sections, and even bought a light blue, ankle length, billowy dress. And now the blond had Zoro go into Victoria's Secret, by himself, to buy an underwear set that not only matched the dress but also one that Zoro had to find sexually appealing.

Zoro didn't know what to make of the request his lover had given him, except think that maybe this was for Nami, but he had promised to do anything so that was what he did. He picked out a matching set of baby blue with silver/white floral patterns along the bra, with added lace across the bottom and top of the panties. He grabbed the size Sanji asked for and headed up to the counter to pay for them. The lady standing at the register smiled at him as he set the pieces down.

"Getting a present for your girlfriend?" She asked in an overly cheery voice as she rang up the items and placed them in a bag. Zoro just stared at her. He didn't wanna talk about it but it seemed this lady didn't get the hint. "Got a big night planned for when she is going to use these? Or is it really just a gift?" She winked as she ran his card through the machine.

That's when it hit him, that Sanji might be buying all this girly crap, not for Nami, but for himself. Zoro grabbed his card back as fast as he could before quickly striding to the door where he saw Sanji waiting for him. "Cook!" He called out stepping in front of the blond before he could walk away. "You gonna dress in drag for your birthday sex?"

Sanji's bright red face was enough of an answer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mihawk/Perona, Perona is bored and switches their clothes**

After Zoro left the island Perona had no one who played with her anymore, even though Zoro never really did. Mihawk usually just ignored her, so in her boredom she came up with a plan. She was going to switch hers and Mihawk's clothes for a day.

It wasn't actually all that hard to do, just time consuming. When Mihawk went out for a couple days to 'deal with someone,' Perona took the opportunity to take all her clothes and put them in Mihawk's room and visa verse.

The night he got back he didn't notice the change, only because he didn't change his clothes. However the next morning was a different story.

Perona awoke to the sounds of Mihawk singing in his room, something about 'raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses.' She sent her ghost form out of her room and down the hall to float in front of Mihawk's door. Cautiously she poked her head through the wood and had to hold her hands over her mouth to stop the laughter that came boiling up from within her.

Mihawk was twirling around his room singing and humming to himself, while holding up her long black and pink frilly dress to his chest. He was watching the way it moved out around him before he put it over his head and nestled it around his chest, and then began to twirl again.

Perona couldn't hold back the laughter anymore as she quickly found herself sliding all the way through his door landing on the floor curled up around her middle because of the cramps from trying to hold it all in.

Mihawk just looked at her and asked, "Can I keep this?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Luffy/Nami, Nami won a ton of meat**

It wasn't Nami's fault that she was the most photogenic of the contestants, nor was it her fault that the first place prize was a years supply of meat from a local butcher. However it was her fault that Luffy was standing in the middle of their living room wearing one of her dresses in order for him to get the meat for himself.

When he first started begging her to let him have all the meat she was gonna give it to him without question. However he said that he was willing do anything before she was able to answer him. That was when her mind started spinning.

She had once seen Sanji wearing a dress outside of the house with Zoro on a stupid kind of 'I dare you to' date, and at the time Nami wondered if she could get Luffy to do that at some point. Now was that time and it was worth the wait. He wore her knee length white sun dress with a red ribbon around his waist. Along with matching white and red Mary Jane's that didn't look too bad on him.

When her eyes reached his face he was pouting at her, lower lip jutting out to an almost impossible length as he bunch up the sides of the dress in his clenching fingers. "Do I have to, Nami?" He whined as he shifted from one foot to the other.

"Yes stupid, especially if you want that meat I won." She grinned as he visually calmed down, hands falling to his sides and waiting for his next instruction. Meat was on the line. "Now," she continued, "I'm gonna do your hair and make up and then we are going out for a movie." She felt another protest begin to build around his throat, but cut him off before he could even open his mouth. "Unless of course you don't want the meat. I can always give it all to Sanji." His protest fell away as he stood there preparing himself to be made up. "Good boy." She grinned as she grabbed her kit and started working. This was gonna be their best date ever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sabo/Ace, they're grave robbers**

There was no moon out the night it happened, at least not that Ace and Sabo could remember. All they could vividly recall of the night was how it began.

The two went out like they usually did the night after they witnessed a funeral in the cemetery next to their house. Slinking along the wall they inched nearer the area where a tree branch protruded out of the cemetery and over the sidewalk on the other side of its stone wall. After helping Sabo up so he could grab the branch, Ace then handed him the effects they usually needed; a couple of shovels, some flashlights, extra batteries, a sack for whatever they find, and some cut flowers to place over the grave as an apology when they were done.

They made their way through the tomb stones, making sure to keep an ear out for the grounds keeper. When they reached the grave in question they placed their tools on the ground by the up rooted soil and had a silent moment for the deed they were about to commit. Then they got to work.

After a couple hours of digging they finally hit the coffin in question. They hesitated, as they always did, hoping that the body they were about to expose wasn't in a gruesome accident. Lifting the lid they reviled a young blond woman, in her late 20's, with scars adorning her face and body. Before they could begin searching through her clothes and removing her rings her eyes shot open. She took the two men standing above her in before she screamed.

* * *

**Usopp/Kaya, AU where Kaya is a vampire**

**ok so this one is really short cause i can't really see sweet Kaya as a vampire.**

Usopp watched as the pale woman walked towards him from the other end of the ally. Her light blond hair swirling in the wind around her while her blue eyes held him in place. She entranced him with her beauty that could have only come from the moonlight. As she got closer he realized that was true, as her sharp canines extended lightly piercing her lower lip.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kidd/Bonney, Bonney turns his crew into teenagers (with all the moody stuff xD)**

Bonney was pissed. Kidd and his crew walked into the restaurant not two minutes ago and they had already started taking the food that was supposed to be for her. She couldn't take it any more. Grabbing a slice of pizza off one of her many plates she walked over to their table across the room readying her hand to transform them into an age they would hopefully hate. The only one that came to her mind was 14. An age where pimples appeared all over their faces, where they are just starting to learn about their hormones, an awkward stumbling stage that every person hates.

She planted herself beside Kidd and when they all turned to look at her she raised her hand, not holding pizza, up rippling the air around them before they began to shrink within their clothes. Then she turned around and walked back to her table calling the waiter to bring her all the food the Kidd Pirates had ordered since it seemed they wouldn't be needing as much of it anymore.

The Kidd Pirates were silent as they watched her walk off and then proceeded to examine each other and themselves. Killer's mask fell to the floor making him quickly bring his hands up to hide his face, not wanting the others to see him. This age was the reason he started wearing that damn mask. He had gotten so many pimples his face looked like bubble wrap and he had hated all the teasing he had to endure. He scrambled around to find his mask on the ground hearing Kidd growl under his breath. Something about stupid hormones for stupid boys. Killer wasn't going to ask.

Finding his mask he placed it back on his face turning just in time to grab Kidd's arm before he stalked off to hurt Bonney with his pants around his ankles. "Leave it." Killer whispered, voice cracking on the second word. God he hated puberty. Kidd stood their, face the same color as his hair while he looked over his crew. None of them wanted to go through this unwanted age again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Marco/Ace, Izo gets a hold of them**

Marco sat waiting at the table Thatch dragged him out to on the secluded balcony after Izo forced him into the tailored black pant and baby blue button up he was currently sporting. Marco didn't know what was going on, but judging by the table setting, candles, and a single cut rose, he should be expecting another person to join him for what Marco can only image is a romantic dinner. However he had no idea who this person could be. He wasn't really romantically interested in any one in the crew, he was physically attracted to some but he never imagined the rest of his life with any of those.

Well, maybe Ace was the exception. Marco could safely say that he was interested in Ace in a more than physical aspect, but the guy hadn't been with the crew all that long yet, so Marco still had no idea what Ace was really like. Sure Marco wanted to get to know the new guy, but being the First Division Commander gave him too many obligations to do before he was allowed to socialize with the others.

So here Marco was, on his first night off in a long time, sitting at a table for two wondering who the other person could be when all Marco wanted to do was go find Ace and talk to the guy. Figure out if he really did have all those freckles the rest of the crew mentioned, who this brother was that Marco over heard him talking about so lovingly at meal times, and how hot the Fire Fist could actually burn.

Marco's musings were interrupted by the door to the balcony opening up behind him. He turned preparing to complain to Thatch that he didn't want to be here but ended up keeping his words in his throat when he saw Ace and Izo in the door way. Izo pushed a lightly blushing Ace forward and told them both to enjoy their meal that Thatch was holding as he stepped onto the balcony. After placing the meals down Thatch took his leave dragging a blissful Izo behind him, making sure to shut the door to the balcony so the two men could have some privacy.

Marco took Ace in; the back fitted slacks that hugged his hips just right, the burnt orange button down with the top two open exposing his collar bones, a lose fitting black tie that Izo obviously didn't do judging by the badly done knot, and half of his hair slicked back out of his eyes exposing his freckles. While Marco was taking Ace in Ace did the same to him, lingering at his eyes for longer than Marco realized.

Marco broke the silence by clearing his throat jolting Ace out of his trance. Ace stepped over to the table taking his seat opposite Marco. He stared down at his food gathering up courage to talk about anything outside of crew related stuff. "Did," he hesitated trying to get the words right. Nothing sounded good though so he just went with his original sentence, "Did Izo corner you into this too?"

Marco huffed before answering, "He did. Let's entertain him then, yoi." He proceeded to eat his food while a stiff Ace watched him from across the table. Marco could feel there was something else the young man had to say. He placed his fork down and waited.

"Actually," Ace paused and took a breath, "I'm pretty sure Izo did this cause he knew I wanted it." Ace made himself look sheepish as he ducked his head avoiding this superiors eye contact.

Marco didn't know what to say about that. Ace had wanted to talk to him just as Marco did. It was perfect, this was exactly what Marco wanted and he wasn't going to turn it down. Picking his fork back up he sent a lazy smirk over to Ace and whispered, "I think Izo knew I wanted this too."


	7. Chapter 7

**Luffy/Nami, Luffy steals a dangerous animal from the zoo and brings it home**

It wasn't exactly what Nami was planning to wake up to that morning. She was hoping for a calm start to her day since she and Luffy went to the zoo the other day and he had ran himself ragged. She wanted a morning with a nice cup of coffee maybe some pancakes, but not this. No one wanted this.

Luffy was lounging on the living room sofa, arm draped over the edge loosely wrapped around the neck of a white Liger. The exact one that Nami knew came from the zoo, the only one their city's zoo had, and it seemed Luffy decided to steal it while Nami slept. She made plans to kill him when her heart dropped back to normal.

Nami carefully inched her way behind the sofa heading towards the home phone on the opposite side of the room. Before she had even made it half way the Liger snorted, causing Nami to jump a foot in the air before crumbling to the floor with shaking fingers holding her mouth so she didn't scream. She heard Luffy mumble in his sleep, reprimanding the animal about being quite or else it would get in trouble.

Calming down Nami peeked over the back of the couch to try and wake Luffy before she called animal control. Maybe he could get the animal back without having to involve the entire city. When her eyes scanned her boyfriend she huffed in irritation, he was covered in branches and dirt like some sort of Tarzan. Shifting her eyes to the Liger to make sure it was still sleeping she stopped breathing. It was awake and staring at her. Golden eyes bore into her as its lips began to curl back in a snarl.

Nami saw her life flash before her. She made lots of mistakes in it and taking Luffy to the zoo was the biggest one of them all. Before the Liger could get up to get to her Luffy punch it between the eyes yelling, "Bad Kitty." It growled at him before settling its head down on its crossed front paws again preparing for more sleep.

Nami couldn't move. She could see Luffy crouching in front of her obviously worried about her, but she was incapably of doing anything. She could feel that she lost control of her bladder, but didn't have the physical strength to pick herself up to go to the bedroom. She could feel Luffy lift her off the floor and carry her to their bathroom, where he sat her on the toilet, started the water for a bath, took off his clothes and hers, and then sat Nami in the bath so she was leaning with her back to his chest. She could feel and see all this but still couldn't move, and when she could she was going to kill Luffy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Shanks/Marco, Shanks wakes up hungover with a tramp stamp of a phoenix**

He shouldn't have done it. It was a very bad depression on his part and he should have known better. He does know better, but last night his wisdom seemed to have alluded him.

Shanks had gone over to the Moby Dick to see how Whitebeard was doing, nothing special. Shanks made sure to bring his best and largest stock of saké along with him knowing the old man and his crew and sure enough they loved it and finished it all.

It was three-fourths of the way through the stash that Shanks mind flew away for the night. He found himself drinking with Marco, Ace, Izo, and Thatch, not caring what he was going to feel in the morning.

At some point during the festivities, Shanks can't remember when, Marco came up to him and asked if he had any tattoos. And that was all of the conversation Shanks could recall, but seeing the damage now he must have told Marco no.

So now Shanks found himself in the morning, in a room in the lower belly of the Moby Dick, with Marco passed out on a table holding a tattooing needle in one hand with ink on the table, and a tattoo of a phoenix adorning his lower back upper butt.

Shanks crew never left him alone about it after they found out.

* * *

**Luffy/Usopp, they are Jehovah's witnesses**

**soooooooo i REALLY had trouble with this one... i have only met two Jehovah witnesses in my life and as soon as i told them i didn't want to let god into my soul and life they left my porch. There were some at my community college that traveled in two's and rode bikes everywhere, they also changed every semester. so i made Usopp and Luffy those guys on the bikes.**

People watched them as they walked by, snickering behind their hands when they passed. Everyone treated them this way and they knew why, well one of them did the other didn't really care much as long as he wasn't interrupted during his meals. They were those boys, the ones in the black or grey slacks, with long sleeve white button downs, and a sleek black tie. They were the ones who carried around their bible preaching to people about following their beliefs. They didn't force it on anyone, but if you asked and were willing to listen they talked about it.

No one on campus really knew there names, they just referred to them as the Jehovah guys and let it be. Sometimes someone will give you an added description; one has shoulder length curly hair and naturally tanned skin, while the other is lean and lanky with a mop of black hair hidden under a straw hat.

Once and awhile, if you asked someone about them who has listened to their preaching they will tell you about that as well. They preach for the God called Gol D. Roger and his heaven, also referred to as the One Piece, where everyone dreams of one day going but only the straw hat kid says he will get there.

And if you know religion, and you know who Jehovah witnesses are than you know that these guys are the real deal.

**don't ask me why... i don't know... i'm sorry if you are a Jehovah's witness... i respect all religions even though i don't follow any.**


End file.
